


The Beach

by Baby_KAZ2Y5



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Destiel - Freeform, IM DEAD NOW, M/M, No Fluff, SO SORRY, Tumblr writing, Twist and Shout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:18:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_KAZ2Y5/pseuds/Baby_KAZ2Y5
Summary: Comment leave Kudos please





	The Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Comment leave Kudos please

It had been almost a full year since Dean came to the beach. And not just any beach but….their beach. He had continued to put it off but he couldn’t anymore. He had his camera with him and all. The only thing that may have seemed out of odds was he was wearing jeans and a shirt. But it didn’t really matter what other people thought were out of odds with Dean Winchester. A lot of things in his life could make a book on ‘out of odds’ things. 

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and looked around. He could almost feel Cas again. It was….it was like he was there all over again, and Cas’ face was spread into this goofy grin. 

But he wasn’t. Cas was dead. He had to keep reminding himself, and yeah it hurt. But if he didn’t….Dean sighed. If he didn’t, he’d end up seeing Cas everywhere. 

This might’ve been the first time he was back at the beach, but it wasn’t the first time he’d been overwhelmed with emotions. He’d had to completely move, he stopped racing, and he could no longer listen to Elvis. 

Dean looked around again and his heart thumped painfully in his chest. There was one thing he needed to do. No matter how much it would hurt, so he took a steadying breath and set off. 

He tracked through to all the places he and Cas had gone, and took pictures. Some of them had other couples mixed into them, and some were empty, like they were suppose to be. 

He was on his last picture, one by a small crevis in the ground where water had eroded it, when his eye caught a small shell beside it. His brows furrowed and he reached over, his fingers sliding over the rough surface before he stood. He swallowed and his eyes flickered from the ocean to the tiny shell in his hand. 

He waited a moment before he tossed it, watching as it sank. The waves would take it deeper into the ocean, and further away from Dean.

Now Cas and that stupid shell were both gone.

No wonder Cas had liked the shells. 


End file.
